ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Howler 3: Lost in Hawaii
Howler 3: Lost in Hawaii is an American supernatural-comedy video game, being the third installment of the Howler video game series. It is developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS on July 12, 2011. Synopsis When Howler and his friends get into a freak accident at Wylda's hut, they are accidentally sent to Hawaii. Soon, they discover a cult who plans to rule over Hawaii. Can Howler stop them before they reach their goal? Characters Main *'Jeffrey Morrison/Howler' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter in his human form and Kevin Michael Richardson in his werewolf form) - a shy and well-meaning young adult who can turn into a werewolf at full moon, being out to revert his state while he fights threats whenever he has to. Supporting *'Bella Stoker' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a generally kind vampire who is Howler's love interest, often aiding him. *'The Ghost Twins', consisting of: **'George' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a ghost boy who is usually happy and likes to goof off. **'Georgia' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a ghost girl who, unlike George, is more serious and more mature. However, even so, she still cares about her brother. *'Frank N. Stein' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a frankenstein monster who is unintelligent. Despite that, however, he gets random bursts of intelligence. It is later explained by Bella Stoker that he has "multi-intelligence disorder", making him smart at times and stupid at other times. *'Greg' (voiced by Doug Lawrence) - a gargoyle who is immature and is usually a narcissist. *'Lex the Lynx' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a dimwitted lynx who acts like a cat and loves to play. He was rescued by George when a grizzly bear tried to eat him once. *'Wylda' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a witch who likes making potions and casting spells, either helping or harming someone. However, whenever her potions/spells harm someone, it's usually unintentional. *'The Zombie Duo', consisting of: **'Zachariah' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a zombie who is stupid. **'Zoey' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a zombie who is also stupid, though is shown to be slightly smarter than Zachariah. *'Akamai' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - a beautiful Hulu girl who Greg falls in love with. *ally *'Phillip' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - a fun-loving young adult who is one of Howler's friends he hangs out with whenever it's daytime and he's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. *'Lacey' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a studious young adult who is also one of Howler's friends he hangs out with. Just like with Phillip, it's usually whenever it's daytime and Howler's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. *'Boris Morrison' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Jeffrey's strange father who has a high interest in the supernatural. *'Lisa Morrison' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Jeffery's mother who is really caring and protective of Jeffrey/Howler. Antagonists *'Mau Taioo' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a Hawaiian cult leader who aims to rule over Hawaii. **'Leilani' (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - a member of the cult who is Mau's second-in-command. *'Kaupe' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a malicious spirit that lures people to their death. *Hawaiian monster *'The Naga' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a giant snake with humanoid arms who constantly tries to kidnap Howler and/or his friends, but always fails miserably. He is basically a recurring character. *'Naggette' (voiced by Jill Talley) - Naga's grouchy mother. Trivia *Starting from this game, Phillip and Lacey have now found out Jeffrey/Howler's secret. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Supernatural Category:Comedy Category:2011 Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Howler Category:E10+